


Art: Smiles

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Art and Graphics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Other, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic





	Art: Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsmurf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331625) by [madsmurf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf). 



[img desc: 6 images, 2x3 formation, surrounded by a pale blue border.

Row 1, img 1: Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker smiling at each other. Only the lower half of their faces are visible. Peter has his arm around Gwen.

Row 1, img 2: A picture of many people walking in New York City. The skyline is visible in the background.

Row 2, img 1: Three people holding one another. 

Row 2, img 2: "Smiles" is written in large pale blue text. "by madsmurf" is written in smaller pale blue text. The words are in front of a dark blue background.

Row 3, img 1: Three people sitting on the ground, obviously laughing and joking with each other. Only their backs are visible. 

Row 3, img 2: Scott McCall smiling. Only the lower half of his face is visible.]

 


End file.
